The Dark Beauty and the Beast
by AzarathCrazy
Summary: Beauty and the Beast turns into a story with romance between Raven and BeastBoy. Pairings Rob&Star, Rae&BB. Thanx to the creators of the Teen Titans, and Beauty and the Beast. Does the new title work? hope it does. thank you. happy reading!
1. Character info

Teen Titans

Dark Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast.

(The Characters do not have any powers)

Narrator: Galfore

Character Listings:

Villagers 

Belle: Raven (she won't be called Belle)

Maurice (Belle's Father): Arella (the father will be a mother)

Philippe: Silkie (he won't be a worm…he'll be a horse I promise)

Gaston: Adonis (his body won't be metal)

Lefou (Gaston's main lackey): Dr. Light (he will be called Lefou)

Village Characters: Assortment of villains (they will behave…don't worry)

Asylum Doctor: Slade

Castle 

Beast (Prince Garfield): BeastBoy (he won't be green)

Lumiere: Robin (in the movie Lumiere was hitting on the French maid)(BTW: Keep your mind out of the gutter) Feather duster: Starfire

Cogsworth: Cyborg

Mrs. Potts: Sarasim

Chip: Teether (he will be able to talk)

Wardrobe: Blackfire (she knows how to accessorize)

Miscellaneous castle staff: Honorary Titans

**Hope you enjoy the characters, and the story. Please R&R. Thank you.**


	2. Spell, Boring Life

Teen Titans

Dark Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast.

It will be told once again by Raven POV, it will also go to the Beast's POV to. (Point of view)

(The Characters do not have any powers)

NO SONGS!!

It will start with the Narrator though.

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

I live in a small village, surrounded by forests, and a mountain. My mother's name is Arella, she is an inventor, and myself well my name is Raven. I walked out of my house to return a book to the Book Store, and as always every one wakes up and says 'Bonjour'. "Good Morning Raven" said the Baker; he is always selling his bread. "Good Morning Sir" I replied, "I'm off to the Book Store", "WHERE ARE THE BAIGETS!" he yelled to his assistant. I walked away toward the store and as always there other villagers start whispering about how weird I am. I don't blame them; I mean I always have my nose in a book. That and with my purple hair and eyes its no wonder.

As I walked into the store the manager says "Welcome Raven, finished already?" I turned and said, "Yes, I couldn't put it down. Anything new?" He laughed "not since yesterday", I climbed the ladder "that's alright I would like to borrow this one please." I jumped down and said "it is my favorite", he smiled and said "well then its yours". I was shocked, "thank you, thank you so very much", I walked out and still heard more talk about me. Nothing will change, sometimes I want my life to be like a story.

As I walked through the town I failed to notice that Adonis the village "hero" was looking at me. He is such a lug head, and he is always trying to impress me. 'Oh great he's coming over' I thought to myself, "Raven, what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, I just rolled my eyes and pushed away. "Well Adonis, I was just heading home" I started to walk away, just then his lackey Lefou started laughing "to your mother that crazy old bat". I got angry of course and shouted, "don't talk about my mother that way"!

Adonis who was laughing with Lefou stopped and hit him on the head and said, "Yeah don't talk about her mother that way"! I just rolled my eyes saying, "my mother is not crazy she's a genius", just then an explosion came from my house. That sent me running for home while Adonis and Lefou were laughing like the big jarheads they are. I opened the doors to the cellar and got blasted with smoke. **Cough **"mother?" I asked, "Are you all right?" I walked in and saw a figure getting up. "STUPID CONTRAPTION!!" she yelled, "oh hello dear", she said wiping the dust off my face.

"Well is it ready?" I asked her only to have her frown and kick the machine. She looked at me and sighed "have fun in town today?" I smiled and spoke "I got a new book". I sat down, as she looked discouraged, "you'll get first prize mama" I said to lift her spirit "you will become a world famous inventor". She turned and said, "Hand me that wrench", I handed it to her and she immediately got to work. Then I asked her "Mother, do you think I'm strange?" she slid out from under then machine and looked at me through her protective glasses. "My daughter strange" she said, "no dear, you're not strange. You are what I love to call bitter sweet" and with that I laughed.

It was true, almost every guy in town has asked me out, but I turned them down. "Well mother I feel that no one in town under stands me" I admitted, my mother took her hammer and turned to me and said "what about Adonis? He seems like a strapping young man". "Oh yeah he seems like a dream alright but he is so rude and conceded." I started "he's not the right guy for me". She finished and got up and said, "Well here goes nothing", and she pulled the lever. "It works" I said, "You did it. You really did it" my mother looked so happy the machine was working.

"Hitch up Silkie, Raven" she proclaimed "I'm off to the fair" then a log hit her. "Good-Bye Mother!" I shouted as she rode away "GOOD LUCK!!" she waved and said "Bye Raven, take care while I'm gone".

**Well what do you think? Please R&R…Remember Gaston is Adonis.**


	3. Forest, Castle, Commitment?, and Search

Teen Titans

Dark Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast.

It will be told once again by Raven POV, it will also go to the Beast's POV to. (Point of view)

(The Characters do not have any powers)

NO SONGS!!

Flashes in _italics_

Chapter 2

_As Arella rode towards the fair with Silkie she got a bit lost on the way. As she came to a fork in the rode, she was trying to figure out the way to the fair. "Well Silkie," she talked to her horse "I believe it's this way" she pulled the reigns to the right. The right path was dark and spooky, while the path to the left was peaceful and safe looking. Poor Silkie was terrified of the path to the right, and tried to go to the path to the left. Only Arella was still trying to go to the right, and in the end they went to the right._

"_This can't be right" said Arella "where have you taken us Silkie?", Silkie was way to scared. Then there were howls from a distance, now Silkie was really scared that he was backing up. "Whoa Boy" Arella said to Silkie comfortingly, but that didn't work so well. He ended up going nuts a running to the edge of a cliff by accident. Thankfully Arella stopped him from going over _**(AzarathCrazy: Good we don't want anyone to die this early.)**_. Just then Silkie threw Arella off his back, as she recovered she said "I am way to old to be thrown around like that", she looked around "Silkie"?_

_Then at least a dozen wolves jumped out and started chasing her. As she was running she came upon an iron gate. "HELLO IS SOMEONE THERE?" she shouted "HELP!!!" and then the gate opened and she slipped inside. The wolves the ran away as she got up, and she turned toward the castle. Soon it started to rain, she started walking up to the castle. She knocked on the door but no one answered it. Then the door opened but no one was on the other side._

_Arella walked in the castle to find it dark and musty. "Hello" she said "is someone here?" she looked around. "Robin, don't say one word" said a mysterious voice. "I don't mean to intrude" she started "but I have lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night", then a scream and a voice. "Of course Madame you are welcome here" said the voice, just then Arella grabbed the candelabra to look around. "Who's there?" she asked, the voice replied "Over here", little did Arella know that it was the candelabra talking until it tapped her shoulder. "AH!" she yelped, dropping him, "amazing. Truly amazing" she said, and then a clock jumped down and spoke "way to go Robin. Hey you put me down"!_

_Arella had picked him up and started messing with his little door on the clock. "Sorry but I have never seen anything like you" she said setting him down and then sneezing __**ACHOO**__. "Come Madame" said the candelabra escorting her to the study, and having her sit down in the chair. "Would you like some tea?" said the talking teapot that poured tea into a cup. "Thank you" said Arella she took the cup and drunk the tea only to have the cup laugh. "Hello" she said, but then the master of the castle appeared with a horrible roar._

"_WHO ARE YOU?" he roared "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he scared Arella nearly to death. Poor Arella couldn't even respond, and the Beast got even madder. "YOU'VE COME TO STARE AT THE BEAST HAVEN'T YOU!?" he roared, "no please I wasn't…I just need a place to stay" said Arella. "I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY!" he yelled and he grabbed her and the teapot, cup, clock, and candelabra stared as the beast dragged Arella to the dungeon._

Well this is how I like to spend my day, at home and reading a book. It's only a matter of time before it's disturbed. _Well Adonis had plans for Raven, "I'm going to make her my wife" he said to Lefou. "Everyone I'm going to make Raven, my wife, but first I've got to propose to the girl". Everyone laughed, but the blonde fan girls cried their eyes out. _As I was reading there was a knock on the door, so I put my book down and went to answer. 'Great its Adonis' I thought, but I opened the door anyway. To my surprise he was wearing a stupid outfit. "Raven, I hoped you'd be here" he said and then just waltzed right in.

"Adonis, can I help you?" I asked not to be mean, then he said "I am going to make your dreams come true", I just rolled my eyes. "Picture if you will" he said then putting his dirty boots on my book. "My latest kill roasting on the fire" he started and he removed his dirty boots "my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. We will have 6 or 7". I looked a bit shocked "dogs?" he looked at me and said "NO!! Strapping boys like me". "Adonis, what are you saying?" I asked, he just smiled and said, "Will you marry me Raven"? I was disgusted but I played shocked instead "Adonis I'm speechless I don't know what to say".

He approached me and said, "say you will marry me", and he attempted to seduce me. I opened the door and slyly said, "I just don't deserve you", and he fell right out of my house. Right into the mud, and I threw his shoes out into the grass. _Lefou walked up to Adonis and asked, "How'd it go". Then Adonis grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and sneered "I'll have Raven for my wife. Make no mistake about that." And he stormed off._

I poked my head out of the door 'good he's gone'; I grabbed the chicken feed bucket and went to feed the hens. "Can you believe him?" I asked a nearby hen, "He asked me to marry him. ME!? Marry that offish jar headed…Madame Adonis". I want more than this repetitive life so I walked out to the nearby cliff to just sit and watch the sunset. For once I just want someone to understand, but that fantasy was over by a neighing sound. "Silkie!?" I said as he emerged I calmed him "where's mama? What happened? Where is she? You have to take me to her!?" I said. I started unhooking him from the wagon, and running inside grabbing my cloak. Climbing up on his saddle and riding off into the forest to search for my mother.


	4. Castle, a Deal, lost Freedom

Teen Titans

Dark Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast.

It will be told once again by Raven POV. (Point of view)

(The Characters do not have any powers)

NO SONGS!!

Flashes in _italics_

Chapter 3

It grew dark in the forest, poor mama I hope she's ok. This forest was really scary I don't blame Silkie for running off but leaving my mother. Something is coming up, and it looks like a castle. I wonder I got off Silkie and pulled him behind the gates just in case. "Steady boy" I calmed him, and turned and walk toward the castle doors. I was about to knock when they just opened on their own, and so I stepped inside. "Hello, is anyone here?" I asked for someone and kept walking calling out for someone or my mother. _The cup that served Arella tea went hoping up to the teapot saying "Mama there is a girl in the castle". The tea pot turned and said "Teether, I won't have you telling stories. Into the tub" she said and lifted him into the tub. The female feather duster came up and said, "I saw a girl in the castle", and then Teether popped up and said "see I told you"._

_The candelabra and clock were arguing about Arella being in the castle. "You do know that this is all your fault" said the clock, "I was trying to be hospitable" snapped the candelabra. Just then raven had walked by calling "mama"? they both poked their heads out of the room "Cyborg, it's a girl" said the candelabra, Cyborg replied "Robin, I know it's a girl". "She is the one. The one to break the spell!" he practically shouted. _"Mama are you here" I asked.

Then a door creaked behind me, turning I went inside the room it leaded. I saw a light and followed it saying "wait I'm looking for my mother. I…" there was no one here. "Is anyone hear?" I asked, only to get a reply by my mother "hello?". **Gasp** "Mama!" I said running to the dungeon door and taking my mother's hand. "Your hands are ice. What happened?" I asked, but she just said "Raven you must leave now". "Who did this to you?" I asked, but she just shook her head and said "No time to explain. Leave now", but I shook my head.

Just then a horrible roar came from behind "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR"? I was thrown against the wall and I pleaded, "I've come for my mother. Please let her out. Can't you see she's sick?" he just yelled louder "THEN SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRESPASSED HERE"! I was desperate "she could die. Please I'll do anything", he rolled his eyes "there is nothing you can do. She is my prisoner" he said and started to walk away.

An idea struck me "wait" I said, and to my surprise he stopped and turned to me. "Take me instead" I said, he scoffed "you!? You would take her place"? My mother begged to me "Raven, no you don't know what you are doing", I said "if I did, would you let her go"? I could see his green eyes, he said "you must promise to stay here forever", I sighed, "come into the light, so he did. He was a big, monster type beast, and I gasped and turned to my mother. She said "No raven I won't let you do this", letting go of her arm I stood and walked up to him and said "You have my word", "DONE!".

That sealed my fate, I fell to my knees waiting for him to throw me in the dungeon. Instead he went to my mother's cell dragged her out, but she broke his grasp and ran to me. "Listen Raven, I'm old I have lived my life" she spoke to me one last time, and then the Beast picked her up and took her outside. _"No please wait" begged Arella, "she is no longer your concern" he threw her in the carriage. "Take her to the village" then the carriage started to move and left. _I looked out the dungeon window and saw it take my mother away.

"_Master" started Robin, "What!" he snapped, taken back Robin the candelabra spoke "since she is staying with us for a while shouldn't she have a better room"? He just snorted in his face, "then again maybe not" he said. _He opened the door, I just cried, "I didn't even get to say good-bye. I'll never see her again. I didn't get to say good-bye", I just cried in my arms.

"Come. I will show you to your room" he said gruffly, I just raised my head. I spoke "my room? I thought". "Do you want to stay in the tower?" he asked, of course my reply was "No", "then follow me" he said. As we were walking I started to notice the terrifying statues. I just noticed that I fell behind so I ran to catch up with the Beast. He then spoke to me, "I hope you like it here", I looked at him. He continued "the castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you want, except the West Wing". I had to ask so I did "What's in the West…", "Its forbidden" he snapped, and continued down the corridor with me following.

He opened the door to my new room, and I stepped inside. I did notice a second voice. He then started "you will join me for dinner", I stiffened, then he shouted "THAT'S NOT A REQUEST"!! He slammed the door I turned to the door. Then I realized that I was forever trapped, and then I ran to the bed and started to cry. I am stuck here unable to see my mother again, and I have lost my freedom.


	5. Plot, Dinner, Lots of Anger to Serve

Teen Titans

Dark Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast.

It will be told once again by Raven POV. (Point of view)

(The Characters do not have any powers)

NO SONGS!!

Flashes in _italics_

Chapter 4

_Meanwhile in the village tavern Adonis was still upset that Raven had turned him down. "Come on Adonis," said Lefou "you just gotta cheer up", Adonis grabbed the beer and threw it in the fire. "Nothing helps" he moaned he was miserable to the highest point in his mind. "Well I know you'll win Raven's heart, and marry her," said one of the other villagers. "Yeah there is no other man with your charms," said another, but the pep talk ended when Arella busted through the door._

"_HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!!" she cried, and everyone was shocked. She was very distraught and sickly, a male villager stopped her and asked "What is it Arella"? She started screaming "HE'S GOT HER LOCK UP IN A DUNGEON!!" and Adonis was fed up with the commotion. So he spoke up "who has her?", and with that Arella turned and said "A HORRIBLE BEAST. MONSTEROUS HORRIBLE UGLY BEAST"! That was when everyone started laughing; well some men grabbed her arms as Adonis said, "We'll help you out". "Thank you. Thank you" she said, and then they really helped her out of the tavern._

"_Lefou, I've been thinking" Adonis said quietly to Lefou, he turned to him. "That is a bit dangerous," replied Lefou, and Adonis was like "I know". "I've got a plan to get the girl" he said and started to whisper in Lefou. The plan was decided. Poor Arella whom was outside asked "will no one help me"? So she headed home._

How long was I supposed to be in here, I wanted my mother. **Knock, knock**, "who is it" I asked and headed for the door and the reply was "Ms. Sarasim, dear". So I opened the door but I didn't see anyone until I looked down and saw a hopping teapot, cup coming in my room. "You…you're a" I bumped into the big wardrobe, and to my surprise it talked "Careful girlie". I sat on the bed rubbing my head, "impossible!?" I said, "Well I know it is but here we are" the wardrobe spoke again. "It was very brave what you did child" said Ms. Sarasim, the wardrobe agreed "we all think so".

"I lost my mother, my dreams, everything" I said and took a drink from the little cup. "Well Teether" said Ms. Sarasim "come we must get dinner ready", and they left leaving the wardrobe. "Well now what shall we dress you in for dinner?" she asked me, and then she opened her doors a pulled out a beautiful dark blue gown. "I'm not going to dinner" I declined the dress, and the wardrobe was shocked. "You must" she insisted, just then a walking clock came in to announce, "Dinner is served".

_As Raven was getting ready the Beast was waiting and his temper was thinning. "I told her to come down" he grew angry "why isn't she here yet?" Robin was concerned about the master, "sir, did you think that this girl can break the spell?" he asked, only to have the Beast snap, "of course I have. But she's so beautiful, and I'm…well look at me"! Robin and Sarasim both shrugged at each other. Then Sarasim jumped on the table and spoke "well you can try to act like a gentlemen. Straighten up, use your manners". Robin cut in "you must also smile. Come on show me the smile" he charade a smile._

_So the Beast smiled and it was a bit terrifying so Sarasim said "but don't frighten the girl". "Above all sir" started Robin but Sarasim came in together "YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" the door opened and they thought it was Raven. "Where is she?" asked Beast, Cyborg just took a deep breath and said "she's not coming". "WHAT!!?" roared the Beast who burst out of the room and ran upstairs to Raven's room. _I heard him yell, 'great here he comes just what I need' I thought. **BANG, BANG, BANG!!**

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME TO DINNER!!" he yelled, "I'm not hungry" I replied. "YOU COME OUT OF THERE OR I'LL…I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN"!!! 'He can't control his temper' I think to myself. "Will you join me for dinner?" he asked nicely, "no" I say calmly, I heard him grunt. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." He stalled "please", 'that must hurt to say' I thought. "No thank you." I declined, and once more he yelled "YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!", "YES I CAN!" I yelled back. Then he roared "GO AHEAD AND STARVE!!", didn't even bother to say quietly "if she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all".

"Robin, you stand guard" ordered Cyborg the clock from earlier. "You can count on me" he replied, and then they went down stairs. _Meanwhile the Beast was furious and having a fit. "I ask nicely and she refuses. What does she want me to do…BEG!?" he asked himself, then he picked up his magic mirror. "Show me the girl," he commanded, and it showed him Raven talking to the wardrobe known as Blackfire. _"The master is not that bad. Once you get to know him" she tried to convince me. "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him" I replied.

The Beast saw and heard this and said to himself "who am I kidding. She'll never see me more than anything…but a monster". He put the mirror down. "It's hopeless". **R&R PLEAZE**


	6. Dinner! Tour A Fight with the Wolves!

Teen Titans

Dark Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast.

It will be told once again by Raven POV. (Point of view)

(The Characters do not have any powers)

(If I use French phrases wrong plz bare with me, im not perfect)

NO SONGS!!

Flashes in _italics_

Chapter 5

Late into the night, I opened the door. Robin, must've left because I didn't see him anywhere. So I started walking down the hallway, then down the stairs. I heard chatter. _Robin was in the folds of the curtain and he was with Starfire the feather duster. "Oh no", "Oh Yes" they were going back and forth when Raven walked passed without even noticing. "Come here __mon__chere__" he said and took her in his candelabra arms. Then he saw Raven, "Oh man," he snapped "she's out". So he followed her down the stairs. _So I headed for the voices, and saw many talking things._ "MOM!! I'm not sleepy!" said Teether, as Ms. Sarasim looked at the other little teacups in the cupboard "Bedtime now" she said. "I cook all this wonderful food!" cried the stove "All to waste!!"._

"Excuse me" I said cautiously entering the kitchen everything that could move n its own turned towards me. "Ah its you!" cried Sarasim with joy, she hopped towards me, and the candlestick Robin came in "Hello there miss". I kneeled to look at them all "this is all so amazing, talking kitchen ware, and furniture." The clock had entered at this time behind Robin "Ah young lady!" he said, I turned to him "my name is Raven" I told them, he stopped and looked up at me. "Well of course, and I am Cyborg" he said blushing (AzarathCrazy: Yes im making a clock blush!). "If there is anything we could do for you my dear" he mentioned, I considered this and I slipped out "I am a little hungry".

More like starving, Sarasim jumped at this "Stoke the fire, wake the silver, and fine china, our lovely guest is hungry!" she cheered. Cyborg hissed to her "Oi! Remember what the master said!?" Sarasim looked at me, and then at him "I won't let her go hungry Cy". "Water and bread" he said, Robin pushed him "NO! She deserves a meal fit for a queen!!" he shouted. I stood up, as he led me out to the dining room Cyborg grumbled in frustration. The dining room was huge, compared to my room this was pretty big. "Sit here Miss Raven" said Robin he motioned to a chair that moved on its own, I walked over "you don't have to treat me like a queen" I told him.

He looked up at me "Ah but we wish to! We want to make your stay here pleasant" he said "You are our guest after all", and after that he jumped on the table lighting the small area. Then the kitchen doors opened and a rolling tray with wonderful looking food on it came in. There was chicken, with gravy, mashed potatoes, pudding, and biscuits and as a drink herbal tea, my favorite. "Wow" I said as the plates hopped in front of me, "enjoy Raven" said Sarasim as she poured tea into little Teether, I smiled. I ate silently as I finished the wonderful food the plates cleared themselves, and I felt full. "That was amazing" I said as I drank the last of the tea, little Teether giggled "momma wanted to make you happy!" I placed him in my palm. I looked at all of them, Teether Robin, Cyborg, Sarasim, and I asked "can you show me around?" Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, "I mean I am going to be here for a while. I would like to know my way around" I said making eye contact with Robin and Cyborg.

Setting Teether down I stood up Robin replied "of course Raven!" then he hopped down "Come on Cyborg! Let's show her around!" Cyborg looked at Robin displeased, then he looked at me "oh very well" he said and the two of them led me out of the dining room, and into the hall. "This is the main hall" started Cyborg he stopped and looked at me "you came in here, and those are the main steps" he pointed upward. I followed the direction, then they hopped up the stairs and to the right, "this way is the east wing" said Robin. I let them walk up those stairs alone without me. I head for the left stairs, to the west wing, to HIS wing.

"Sorry guys" I whispered "but I got to see this 'forbidden' wing", and I headed into the darkness that awaited me. (AzarathCrazy: A little bit to dark there, sorry). As I headed down the hallway it got darker and lighter from the moon shining in. 'This hallway is so dirty' I thought, I saw a pair of doors at the end of the hall, I approached and pulled the doors open. 'It must be his room', I thought as I entered cautiously stepping over broken furniture I looked around and saw a portrait on the wall. Torn up, I lifted pieces to see the face on it; suddenly a glow catches my eyes, from the window a soft pink glow.

As I approached, it was a rose. I lovely rose floating in mid-air covered by glass, so naturally I lifted the glass to touch the rose. *GRUNT*. That wasn't me, I look up and see a threatening shadow, looming over me, and it was the beast. He lunged forward grabbing the glass to cover the rose, shielding it from view, he glares at me. "Why did you come here?" he asked me, "i…I didn't mean…" I stammered out of fear, "Do you realize what you could have done!!?" he yelled. I backed away as he swung once taking out a table "pl…please stop" I asked grimacing from fear. "GET OUT!" he roared, I ducked again as he threw another punch "GET OUT!!!!" he held that roar, and I ran out of that room. Down the hall, the stairs, seeing Robin and Cyborg at the stairs "I'm not staying here any longer!" I yelled. And I was out the door.

"_Idiot!" he cursed to himself, as he saw Raven leave the castle on her horse._ I rode through the forest on Silkie, I was snowing and the wolves were out. The wolves were soon chasing us, left and right, and then poor Silkie was so frightened he reared on to his hind legs, knocking me off. "AH!" I screamed, gaining my footing and grabbing a stick I defended myself from the wolves. *WHACK* one! *WHACK* two! We (Silkie and I) were out numbered, and as the wolves were going to close in a shadowy figure launched from the trees.

***ROAR*** It was him, the beast, 'he came?' I thought, he was bent over in front of me like a guard dog. Then he launched himself at the pack of wolves, taking them head on, one by one they were biting each other, roaring, howling, and yelping. The wolves figured out they were beaten, and they fled with their tails between their legs. The beast looked at me, tough as he is, he was exhausted and injured, he let out a groan and fell to the ground. I turned to climb back on Silkie, and ride away. I almost did, but I stopped and turned back to the beast, pulling Silkie with me, it took me about 5 minutes to get him on the horse. And I led them both back to the castle, where Cyborg, Robin, and Sarasim were waiting for their master, but were surprised to see me.

He sat in his chair by the fire licking his wound like an animal (surprise, surprise); I sat on the floor with a bowl of water and a towel to clean the wound on his arm. I had the towel ready, and I approached him carefully "here now" I said, he glared at me pulling his arm away, "let me help" I said taking his arm gently and putting the towel on it. He roared in my face "THAT HURTS!" I yelled back "Hold still and it won't hurt as much!!" he frowned then smiled. "If you haven't been in the west wing this wouldn't have happened!" he said, 'feeling smart right?' I thought, I glared and snapped at him "IF YOU HADN'T FRIGHTENED ME I WOULDN'T HAVE RUN AWAY!!!" he stared at me. I took his arm again, "now" I said "this WILL sting a bit" gently dabbing the wound, and of course he grunted in pain. I looked at him, 'Say it Raven' I thought, I kept cleaning the wound. I quickly added "Thank you for saving my life", he looked down at me "Your Welcome" he said, and we left it at that.

**R&R please Thank you**

**People, thank you for being ever so patient, I have been through writer's block, boredom, and junk. I didn't feel like typing for a long time. But after seeing so many requests for me to finish this, I will finish it. Many thanks to the people who have requested me to finish this, I will try and finish. Thanks again.**

**~AzarathCrazy**


End file.
